Hikari to Kibou
by StellaLuna85
Summary: Bitte rette sie, helfe ihnen die Dunkelheit zu besiegen, ich bitte du musst ihnen helfen, du bist der Einzige, der sie retten kann. Helfe ihnen, rette sie, hilf mir...rnDiese Worte hört Future Trunks Nacht für Nacht. Was hat das zu bedeuten?


**Prolog:**

_Bitte rette sie, helfe ihnen die Dunkelheit zu besiegen, ich bitte du musst ihnen helfen, du bist der Einzige, der sie retten kann. Helfe ihnen, rette sie, hilf mir..._

Wieder schreckte er mitten in der Nacht auf. Wieder mal hörte er die Stimme, hörte ihr flehen, doch wusste nicht, was sie eigentlich meinte. Seit über einer Woche hörte Trunks die weibliche Stimme und immer wieder sagte sie das selbe. Seit über einer Woche konnte er nicht mehr in ruhe schlafen. Gerne würde er ihr helfen, doch wusste Trunks nicht, wer sie war. Er sah zu den Sternen und dachte weiter über die Stimme nach. Als er die Stimme zum ersten mal vernahm, dachte er noch, er hätte geträumt, doch nun war er sich dessen nicht mehr sicher. Seufzend stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Die heiße Dusche, welche sich Trunks genehmigte, weckte ihn nun endgültig auf. Weiter schlafen konnte er nicht mehr, viel zu sehr dachte er darüber nach, was die fremde Stimme von ihm wollte. Nach dem Duschen zog er sich an und schlich leise die Treppe hinunter, nur um seine Mutter nicht zu wecken. Bulma arbeitete den ganzen Tag über an ihrer neuen Erfindung, von der Trunks nicht mal wusste, was es überhaupt werden sollte. Seine Mutter sagte ihm immer, dass es eine Überraschung werden sollte. Und der violetthaarige kannte seine Mutter, wenn sie etwas für sich behalten wollte, dann tat sie das gewöhnlich auch. So ging Trunks ins Wohnzimmer und beschloss Nachrichten zu sehen. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Wie erwartet kam nichts wirklich interessantes. Seit dem er vor acht Jahren die Cyborgs in seiner Zeitebene vernichtet hatte, führte Mirai Trunks ein ruhiges Leben. Die Städte wurden wieder aufgebaut und alles verlief normal. _Zum Glück_, dachte er, denn die Leute hatten lange genug unter der Schreckensherrschaft von C17 und C18 zu leiden gehabt. Und wieder mal erwischte er sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es Son Goku und der Gruppe Z in der Vergangenheit wohl ginge. Sicher hatte er öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück zu reisen, doch bisher hatte er es noch nicht getan. Er wollte keine größeren Veränderungen in der Vergangenheit bewirken, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Außer hatte Bulma außer ihm niemanden mehr und er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Er stand auf und ging hinunter in den Keller, die Gedanken an die Stimme verdrängt. Er schaltete das Licht an und dort stand sie, die Zeitmaschine, die Bulma entwickelte hatte. Langsam ging der Halbsaiyajin zu der technischen Errungenschaft. _Hope_, das Wort war in großen Buchstaben an einer Stelle eingeritzt. Hoffnung, für eine bessere und friedvolle Welt. Das ist die Erde in seiner Zeit auch geworden. Er ging öfters hier her, schwelgte in alten Erinnerungen und doch war heute etwas anders. Es schien, als würde die Zeitmaschine ihn rufen. _Sicher nur eine Einbildung_, überlegte der junge Mann, doch so sicher war er sich nicht.

»Trunks?«, hörte der Angesprochene die Stimme seiner Mutter aus dem Untergeschoss. Nach einem letzten Blick zu seiner Zeitmaschine ging Trunks lächelnd zu seiner Mutter. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich sorgen um ihn machte, deswegen erzählte er ihr nichts von der merkwürdigen Stimme, die er Nacht für Nacht vernahm. Er fand sie in der Küche, wo sie das Frühstück vorbereitete.

»Guten Morgen«, begrüßte Mirai Trunks Bulma. Diese sah von ihren Frühstücksvorbereitungen auf und lächelte ebenfalls ihren Sohn entgegen.

»Guten Morgen, ich dachte mir schon das du wach bist. Das Frühstück dauert noch eine Weile, wärst du so nett und würdest inzwischen Zeit einkaufen gehen? Ich bräuchte noch etwas für das Mittagessen, außerdem bekommen wir heute Nachmittag auch noch Besuch.«

Natürlich lehnte Trunks nicht ab. Er nahm die Einkaufsliste, welche Bulma bereits geschrieben hatte, und macht sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum. Nichts ahnend, was ihn auf dem Weg dahin erwarten würde.

**Kapitel 1 (Erste Begegnung):**

Son Gohan genoss es, den Tag in aller Ruhe angehen zu lassen. Er hatte Ferien und konnte sich endlich wieder auf sein Training konzentrieren. Der Kampf gegen Boo war mittlerweile ein halbes Jahr her, aber das war kein Grund für ihn, dass Training hängen zu lassen. Zwar achtete seine Mutter ChiChi darauf, dass unter dem Training seine schulische Ausbildung nicht litt. Dennoch war sie froh, dass er unbeschwert Zeit mit seinem Vater und seinem jüngeren Bruder verbringen konnte. Schon seit zwei Stunden trainierten die Drei zusammen mit Piccolo. ChiChi rief die Vier zum Essen. Sie kannte ihre drei Männer immer hin und wusste, dass sie mit leeren Magen schlecht kämpfen konnte. Der Namekanier lehnte dankend ab und trainierte währenddessen alleine weiter.

»Ich bin ja froh, dass ihr euer Training so ernst nehmt, aber wozu? Wir haben wieder Frieden und da brauchen wir keine Kämpfer«, meinte ChiChi.

»Das mag ja sein, aber nächste Woche findet doch wieder ein neues Turnier statt und da müssen wir doch in Hochform sein«, erklärte Son Goku.

»Du kannst auch nur ans Kämpfen denken. Wenn du deine Energie eher auf eine Jobsuche konzentrieren würdest, dann hätten wir auch mehr Geld und könnten Son Gohan an einer privaten Sommerschule anmelden.«

»Hör doch mal ChiChi, wenn einer von uns das Turnier gewinnt, dann haben wir genug Geld für eine private Sommerschule«, versuchte der Saiyajin seine Frau zu überreden.

»Aber es wundert mich schon irgend wie, dass so schnell ein neues Turnier veranstaltet wird, immer hin ist der Kampf gegen Boo erst ein halbes Jahr her«, flüsterte Son Gohan seinen jüngeren Bruder zu, während ChiChi weiter zeterte.

»Immer hin erinnern sich die Leute nicht mehr daran, also wieso sollte sie das stören?«, meinte Son Goten.

Das restliche Mittagessen verlief ruhig und während sich ChiChi um den Abwasch kümmerte, trainierten die anderen Drei mit Piccolo weiter. ChiChi kannte ihren Mann und ihre Söhne und sie wusste, dass es in ihrer Natur lag immer stärker werden zu wollen, und dennoch wäre es ihr lieber, wenn wenigstens Son Gohan sich mehr um die Schule kümmern würde. Aber solange er weiter gute Zensuren mit nach Hause brachte, konnte sie ihm auch keine großen Vorwürfe machen. Also nahm sie das Training ihrer drei Männer hin. Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem die Schwarzhaarige den Abwasch erledigt hatte, klopfte Videl an der Haustür. Gemeinsam wollte die Familie um Son Goku mit Videl zur Capsule Corporation. Notgedrungen unterbrachen die (Halb-) Saiyajin und der Namekianer ihr Training und machten sich dann zusammen mit den zwei Frauen auf den Weg zu Bulma.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Stunden bis Son Goku und die Anderen in der Capsule Corp eintrafen. Dort wartete Bulma bereits auf ihre Freunde. Sie machten es sich in dem großen Garten der Capsule Corp. gemütlich, grillten, machten Späße und redeten über alte Zeiten. Der Einzige, der die Zeit nicht mit ihnen teilte, war Vegeta. Dieser trainierte im Gravitationsraum, so wie er es jeden Tag machte. Er wollte besser werden als Son Goku, ihn unbedingt übertreffen. Und das Turnier bot eine perfekte Gelegenheit um sich für seine früheren Niederlagen zu rächen. Diesmal würde er siegen, dessen war sich der Saiyajinprinz ganz sicher. Son Goku und der Rest der Gruppe Z hingegen dachten momentan weniger an das Training, sie genossen lieber das gute Essen. Son Goten und Trunks verzogen sich auf die andere Seite des Gartens, nach dem sie aufgegessen hatte. Sie interessierten sich nicht für die Gespräche der Älteren und trainierten. Die beiden Kinder hatten erstmals die Gelegenheit bei den Erwachsenen mit zu kämpfen und die Chance wollten sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Immer hin waren die Zwei genauso gut wie die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe Z, teilweise sogar noch stärker, denn sie konnten sich schon mit sieben bzw. acht Jahren in Super Saiyajin verwandeln. Eine Fähigkeit, die die Saiyajin bei dem Turnier nicht einsetzten wollten. Ihre Kampfkraft überstieg die der normalen Menschen sowieso schon. So verbrachte jeder der Gruppe Z den Tag damit, was ihm am meisten Spaß machte: essen, reden trainieren. Keiner von ihnen ahnte auch nur im entferntesten, dass ihre besinnliche Ruhe ein baldiges Ende haben sollte. Lediglich das Turnier, dass nächste Woche stattfinden sollte, ließ die Kämpfer um den Saiyajin Son Goku ans Kämpfen denken. Eine Gefahr, die noch größer war als Boo seinerseits, bedrohte die Erde und das gesamte Universum und noch wussten die Helden nichts von dieser. Das Schicksal des blauen Planeten hing an seidenen Fäden und es war nicht sicher, ob sie alleine in der Lage waren, ihren Planeten zu beschützen. Obgleich die neue Gefahr drohte, gab es auch einen Lichtschimmer in dem finsteren Schicksal, das dem Erdball bevorstand. Es blieb die Frage, ob der helle Schein zusammen mit der Gruppe Z in der Lage war, die dunkle Bedrohung abzuwenden, denn nicht nur neue Gefahr warf ihre Schatten voraus, auch alte Bekannte sollten Son Goku und seine Freunde überraschen.

Trunks hatte mittlerweile die Einkäufe erledigt und alles bekommen, was seine Mutter auf die Einkaufsliste geschrieben hatte, und war auf den Weg nach hause. Plötzlich hörte er nicht weit entfernt einen Schrei. Die Einkäufe unbeachtet auf die Straße gestellt, machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Stelle, von der der Schrei kam. Noch in der Luft erblickte er das Geschehen: eine junge blonde Frau, vermutlich in seinem Alter, wurde von zwei in schwarzen Kutten gekleideten Männern angegriffen wurde. Einer der zwei Männer stürzte sich auf die junge Frau, welche darauf hin eine kleine erdfarbene Flöte aus ihrem grünen Gürtel zog. Sie spielte einen hellklingenden Ton, worauf hin sich die Flöte in ein Katana verwandelte. Kurz zögerte ihr Gegner, ging dann allerdings wieder zum Angriff über. Die Unbekannte parierte diesen mit ihrem Schwert, vergaß ihren zweiten Gegner, der sich hinter sie geschlichen hatte und er ihr nun das Katana aus der Hand schlug. Die blonde Frau mit den tiefblauen Augen drehte sich um und versuchte ihren Gegner einen Tritt zu verpassen, der seinerseits abblockte und zum Gegenangriff ausholte. Trunks bemerkte, dass der Andere sich heimlich von hinten an die Frau heran schlich, der es scheinbar nicht auffiel. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken mischte Trunks sich in den Kampf ein, in dem er vom Himmel direkt auf diesen Gegner zu stürzte und ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen die nächste Hauswand schleuderte. Verwundert darüber blickte der andere schwarz gekleidete Mann zu dem Halbsaiyajin und auch die Frau drehte sich zu ihm um. Den Moment der Verwirrung ausnutzend, verständigten sich die zwei vermeintlichen Feinde mit einem Nicken und flogen davon. Die Unbekannte sah den beiden noch einen kurzen Augenblick hinterher, verwandelte ihr Katana in eine Flöte zurück und wandte sich nun wieder ihrem Retter zu.

»Ich danke dir, du hast mir das Leben gerettet«, sprach sie mit süßer, sanfter Stimme. Trunks erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder. Es war die Stimme, die ihn jede Nacht anflehte ihr zu helfen, ihnen zu helfen; jene Stimme die ihm den Schlaf raubte. Fassungslos sah er sie an. Sollte sich das Geheimnis nun lüften?

»Du bist doch...« Weiter sprach er nicht und nun war es an der Frau verunsichert zu sein. Doch sie begriff schnell, worauf der junge Mann hinaus wollte.

»Du bist der jenige, der mein Hilferuf vernommen hat, nicht wahr?« erkundigte sich, mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in ihren Augen.

Trunks nickte. Beide schwiegen eine Weile, unschlüssig, was sie als nächsten sagen sollten. Es war Trunks, der das Wort ergriff: »Wobei soll ich dir helfen?«

Die junge Frau sah sich um. Es schien als hätte sie Angst gehört zu werden oder gar wieder angegriffen zu werden. Die Antwort auf diese Frage konnte alles ändern, so wollte sie sicher gehen, dass kein anderer sie hörte.

»Können wir irgend wo ungestört reden?«

Wieder nickte Trunks. Ihm fiel auch schlagartig wieder ein, dass seine Mutter sicherlich schon auf ihn wartete. Er erhob sich in die Luft und war doch überrascht zu sehen, dass sie scheinbar auch fliegen konnte. _Sie ist kein normaler Mensch_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Gemeinsam flogen sie zur Capsule Corporation, die Einkäufe hatte Trunks unterwegs eingesammelt. Er deutete ihr in sein Zimmer zu fliegen und dort zu warten. Noch hielt er es zu früh, um seine Mutter und die Unbekannte miteinander bekannt zu machen. Letzte widersprach nicht und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster in sein Zimmer. Der Lilahaarige hingegen ging in die Küche und packte die Einkäufe weh, als er die Aura seiner Mutter hinter sich vernahm. Lächelnd drehte er sich um.

»Du warst lange weg«, bemerkte die Ältere.

»Entschuldige, ich hatte noch etwas anderes zu erledigen«, meinte er nur, nicht fähig seine Mutter anzulügen. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und half ihrem Sohn dann die restlichen Besorgungen zu verstauen. Dann schob sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Küche um das Essen in Ruhe vorzubereiten und Trunks ging hoch in sein Zimmer. Die Fremde stand an dem Bücherregal und betrachtete interessiert die vielen Bücher, die er mittlerweile besaß. Doch als sie merkte, dass er das Zimmer betreten hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

»Hier können wir ungestört reden«, sagte Trunks mit der Hoffnung endlich die Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen.

Sie nickte erleichtert. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch und schloss für einen Augenblick ihre Augen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, sah sie zu Trunks, der immer noch an der Tür stand, und begann zu sprechen: »Bevor ich dir deine Fragen beantworte, möchte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen: meine Name ist Enalith. Und ich bin schon seit Langem auf der Suche nach dir, weil du der Einzige bist, der mir und dem Universum helfen kann.«

Die kurze Pause nutzte Trunks für eine Frage, die ihn besonders beschäftigte: »Dann meintest du mit _Ihnen_ also das Universum?«

Enalith schüttelte den Kopf. »Die Rettung des Universums und der Zukunft beruht auf die Rettung der Vergangenheit.«


End file.
